Under The Moonlight
by Amanda Thomas
Summary: A story between my character Lilly and Seras Victoria based on an RP of mine. Warning Lemons and Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction ever. Its based on an rp of mine between me and my friend Sam. She RP's Seras and I rp my character Lilly, they're a couple and this is about their first honeymoon night together. So there will be lemons ahead so read on at your own risk, also from my character, Lilly's perspective._

Under The Moonlight.

I never thought this day would come. Months of planning, setbacks, fights, and even a few tears and I was finally married to the woman of my dreams. Who would've thought that Seras Victoria, protege of Alucard, would fall for a girl like me? Certainly I didn't. I had still been human when my friend and I had been recruited by Hellsing, then after a rather traumatizeing experience with a rogue vampire that left me suicidal and barely clinging to life she made me into a creature of the night since that moment Seras and I have never been apart. On missions we fought side by side and spend every wakeing moment with each other. Then last Christmas I finally popped the question to her and to my overwhelming joy she said yes. I left the planning to her and my sister Mel, who was also a vampire but one that was timid and prefered to invent things than fight, and after much argueing I was the one that ended up in the white dress to my displeasure but then again I would do anything for Seras. I would kill anything or anyone for that matter for her. Now we were on our way to our honeymoon. Sir Integra, basically my boss, let us use her vacation home by the sea. It was private and on a huge land that was surounded by farms and a gorgeous beach only steps away from the back door. Once the limo pulled up I got out first and helped her out. I had switched out of the stuffy white dress to a simple black blouse and dressy dark blue jeans, my dark blonde hair was pulled back in a simple braid. My new mate was wearing a short black skirt with a peach color top,which greatly enhanced her cleavage. Did I meantion I'm a sucker for boobs? Yep. I grin at her as I sweep her off her feet and hold her bridal style." Ready to start our honeymoon?" I ask, kissing those sweet soft lips of hers.

I could feel her shiver in my arms, despite the warm air. "Yeah..." She says almost breathlessly. I carry her up to the porch and onto the wide deck. It was a 3 story farm house with a wrap around porch. Walter had been here earlier to supply the fridge with bags of blood and to drop off our suitcases. Seras helped me out by opening the door for me and I wait untill she looks me in the eye and then cross the threshold into the house. carrying my perfect the right through the doorway was a country style kitchen and through the doorway on the left was a large living room. The floors were a dark wood and the walls a blue-grey color. I don't really look at it, but I take it in through the corner of my eyes. I have to admit, Integra sure did have taste.I carry her up the staircase infront of me and to the first doorway on the right, once again my helpfull mate helps me by opening the white door. The dark wooden floors and color scheme had obviously been added up here. The room was large with heavily draped windows for dureing the day but at the moment they were open with the moonlight filtering in on the huge canopy bed. "Its... Beautifull." Says Seras softly, looking at the bed too. I gently set her down and kisses her softly. I knew we were both nervous about tonight."Babe do you..Want to have a bath first with me?" I ask, touching her pale cheek gently. She leans into the touch, her blue eyes on mine.

"That would be nice." Came her reply, her cheeks flushing a little. We had made out many times and had foreplay but we had decided to wait till after we were married to have actual sex.I knew I wasen't a virgin but my new mate was and I hoped to any god listening I woulden't hurt her. I let her lead the way into the bathroom. It was large with a double vanity, large shower and a huge jacuzzi tub. As I said. Integra has taste.I lean against the granite countertop as I watch Seras go over to the tub and lean over, turning the taps on and filling the tub. As she adds some floral scented foam bath, salts and oils I enjoy the view of her lovely backside, grinning a little. I can be a perv when I want to and I don't even bother to hide it.I walk quietly behind her as she straightens up and place my hands on her slender hips, bringing her closer to my body and nuzzleing her neck."Mm... You are too sexy for your own good.." I practically purr in her ear as she leans back against me with a happy sigh. "So are you Lilly.. Now..I think we should get undressed." She says with am implike smirk as she turns around to kiss me, our tongues dance in each others mouths as she unbuttons my blouse, revealing my red lacey bra. My own hands travels up her sides to gently cup her breasts which were bigger than mine and even more lovely. I run a thumb over the nipple through the fabric, causeing her to moan a little against my mouth. We make quick work of each others clothes. She had been wearing a black bra with a matching thong. My underwear matched my bra but it was low rise with a tiny bow in the front.

I slid into the tub first and help her in, letting her settle on the tub bottom between my legs. I reach over and turn the taps off now that the water was high enough then I wrapped my arms around Seras, hugging her close to me."Finally.. We are married.." I murmur, kissing her. I feel her shiver again in my arms. She giggles softly."Been long enough hasen't it?" She asks, tilting her head back to kiss me again. I deepen the kiss and let my arms loosen and I cup one of her breasts again as I kissed her, teaseing and pinching the nipple between my fingers. I was amazed at the softness of her skin. Despite being in so many battles she barely had a scar on her, except for a pale white scar over her right side, where Alucard had shot her, turning her into a vampire. Seras never talked much about the experience, only telling me that she had been a police officer before she was turned, hence her nickname Police Girl. I kiss her gently, letting my tongue slip pass her soft lips and tease hers. "You are such…A tease." She says with a soft growl against my lips. I chuckle at her frustration and let my hand travel lower, going to her navel and tickling it with my finger tips, causing her to giggle and squirm a little. "I know but you love it." I say with a mischievous grin. "Lets finish this bath so I can tease you some more." I purr in her ear. I help her wash her short, spiky blonde hair, gently massageing her scalp with my finger tips as I did. I let her wash my hair after, enjoying the gentle massage from her small hands. I am allways amazed that such dainty hands can rip a ghouls head off, or handle such huge guns that she normally carries.

Afterwords I help her out of the tub and we dry each other off with large fluffy white towels. I let my mate and master lead me from the bathroom to the large canopy bed, neither of us saying a word. I let her push me on the bed, falling on my back as I did. The blankets were cotton and soft to the touch but my attention was all on Seras right now as she climbed on top of me, an almost predatory look in her eyes. It makes me shiver. "I thought its my turn to be on top." I tease but my words were caught off as Seras leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, I can't help a moan escape from me as she grinded her hips against my core, I must be rubbing off on this girl. She's usually so.. Innocent. I groaned as she leaned down and nipped my ear gently."Its my turn to tease you.." She whispers in my ear as her fingers slipped between my legs, finding my wet center. I whimper a little as she slowly circled my clit, not quite touching it. "Ahhh...Ah.. Seras..." I moan, squeezeing my eyes shut tightly. "Oh no my pretty flower.. Tonight you call me Master." I hear her say with lustfull tones. My eyes flew open in surperise. This was the first time Seras insisted I call her Master... Well theres a first for everything I guess. "Ok...Master.." I grin, playing along with her."What is master going to do?" I ask in almost challengeing tone. I watch her as she raises an eyebrow and without warning she pins my arms above my head, tieing them with a rope..No not a rope. A thin chain made of silver. Now vampires are allergic to silver so of course it hurt, but since it was thin it only hurt a little. I struggle a little in vain to get free.

"No struggleing." Came the reply from my "Master". I look at her, a bit incredulous as she ties my legs apart to the bed posts. When she was done she straddles my waist again, tilting her head and looking into my eyes. I could see a hint of red in hers, it was a sign that her demon was surfaceing and it made me even wetter in anticipation. I could feel my own demon clawing to get free and take this perfect girl and make her my slave, make her scream my name into the night. The moonlight from the window streamed onto Seras, makeing her glow almost was the most beautifull thing in the world. "What are you going to do, Master?" I ask in barely a whisper. My breathing hitched as she reached for my exposed breasts and started to tease the nipples. "I'm going to fuck you and make you scream my name, my sweet Lilly.." She says softly and without warning she leans down and bites my left nipple, drawing blood from it. I shriek in surperise, squirming under her. Oh gods! Who knew that Seras had this kind of side to her? Was this the same girl who blushed at the thought of doing it? I moan when she releases my nipple and gently lick it clean, by now I was panting. "Master..." I practically plead but it only made my mate giggle. I watch as she trailed kisses down inbetween my breasts and to my flat stomach and even further down till she reached my most sensitive area. I jump when I feel her dainty fingers spread my lips apart and letting the cool night air touch it. I shiver again. "Nn...Masterrrr..." I practically growl out. I squeak out loud when I feel her very talented tongue flick against my clit, causeing me to shudder and moan. I feel her slide a finger into my tight love hole makeing me shriek her name again.

The little minx! She must've been planning this from the start! My body is wracked by pleasure as my mate's tongue and fingers work on me. It was heaven. No it was more than that. "Oh gods don't stop! Please don't stop!" I moan, throwing my head back and bucking my hips at her assaulting finger and tongue. I nearlly scream in pleasure as she nips my clith with her fangs, and adding a second finger. Oh I was close...So close... Then she stopped. I whine loudly. "No! Don't stop! I was too close! Please!" I practically beg. I'm not one for begging either which was different for me. My blue eyes widens when she grabs the biggest double ended dildo I've ever seen. Theres no way that monster would fit inside me! I was starting to feel a little nervous. "Seras... Babe... Theres no way thats going to fit inside us both.. At least let me prepare you first hon..." I say softly, tugging on my bindings again. She blinks and nods and removes my bindings and I flip over so I was on top of her, kissing her passionately. I feel her wrap her slender arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Oh this won't do.. I smirk and break the kiss. "Paybacks a bitch, my lovely Seras." I say, and began trailing kisses down her chest, takeing the time to gently pleasure her breasts. No I wasn't going to be rough with her. Not the first time anyways. I hear her moan and shiver underneath me. I trail the kisses down her stomach, gently licking her naval along the way untill I reach her sweet smelling core. The scents that hit me make my mouth water. I spread her lips gently and look at her perfect little flower. I could feel her trembleing more intensely now. Anticipateing what I would do next.

I slowly lick from her entrance to her clit, takeing my time to relish her taste and to hear the drawn out soft moan from her lips. The taste was better than any food..Any wine..Anything in the world. And it made me want more. I place my lips around her tiny bundle of nerves and gently suck on it, that causes her to screech my name and entangle her fingers in my hair, and hump my face. I could feel her juices emidiately increase and I continue to suck on her clit, holding her hips with my hands firmly but gently. I feel her thrash about and sob my name in pleasure as I continued my asault on the tiny nub. I then take one of my hands and gently tease her entrance with a finger, continueing to lick her. I gently slide my finger in. It was tight, very tight. I stop when I hit her hymen and pull away slightly. "Love..Do you want me to use my finger or the toy?" I ask quietly. her chest was riseing and falling rapidly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes full of lust."Finger.." She whispers. "I want to feel you pierce it..." I nod, not takeing my eyes off hers. "This will hurt.." I say softly and slowly push my finger in, I feel the hymen break and I cringe inwardly at her whimper of pain. I smell blood flowing down there and I bend my head to lick it up. Her blood was sweet like chocolate. I lick around my finger, cleaning up the small amount of blood then slowly and gently lick her clit. Keeping my finger still. It was a few minuites later that she started to move against my finger.

"More...Please..." She says breathlessly. I nod, not takeing my tongue off her as I slowly pumped my finger in and out of her. She writhes and moans, tightening her grip on my hair. Normally it would hurt but to me it was pleasure too. I reach my free hand down to insert two fingers into myself. Wanting to come with my perfect mate. The room is full of sounds of our love makeing as I finger Seras and lick her sweet little nub. "More! Faster! Harder!" She practically screams, thrashing about on the bed.I insert a second finger and thrust it quickly into her. I could feel my own orgasam building but I want her to come first. when I feel her orgasam aproach I lightly bit down on the nub. It sent her into a very intense orgasam, causeing her to shriek my name, her back arching off the bed. I hit mine at the same time, moaning with her. When the pleasure dies down I crawl up beside her and snuggle with her."I love you Seras Victoria..."

"I love you too Lilly Mellenia..."

_Finally its done! I may add more chapters. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys this is chapter 2 of my story. This is from Seras's POV. Warning Lemons, Yuri and strong language!_

Chapter 2.

I wake up the following night in complete bliss and snuggled up to Lilly who was still passed out. I shift a little and sit up, pushing my hair from my face and looking down at my mate. She was spread out with her arms splayed across the bed with her mouth hanging open in an O shape. She looked so much like a little kid it made me giggle. I quietly slip out from the covers and stand up, stretching my arms over my head as I did. Finding a silk red robe I head out of the room and down the stairs, not bothering to flick the lights on. My vampiric eye-sight was perfect for the dark. I make my way into the kitchen and go to the refrigerator, opening the door. I blink a little at the bright light and reach in and grab a baggie of blood. Then I head to the kitchen cupboard and grab a wine glass, humming softly under my breath I rip the corner of the bag and carefully pour it into the wine glass. The scent hits me emidiately and my mouth waters. I finish pouring the blood and lick the remainder from the bag, shivering as I did. Tossing the baggie out I pick up the glass and head to the back door and open it, salty air filters in on the warm air. I make my way through the door and onto the large patio, takeing a seat in the ricket chair that was to my left. Sighing I tuck my legs under me and settle back comfortably, watching the waves crash onto the beach and the moonlight bathing everything in silver. It was like it was a scene from an oil painting. Absolutely perfect.

I sip my blood slowly, letting the taste flow over my tongue as I watch the sea. It was so peacefull here. Compared to how my life usually is, mostly fighting ghouls and rogue vampires, this was by far the most peacefull it's been since I have become a vampire. I think back at how I first met Lilly. Head strong, tough, loud mouth and very sarcastic. Yes she was still many of those things but they were qualitys I loved about her. Her deep blue eyes that allways sparkled with smile that always seemed to indicate that she was plotting something, how she would flip her hair over her shoulder. Yes she may have her faults but I love her and allways will. I lean back my head and close my eyes, just listening to the nature around me. It was a few minuites later that I heard Lilly start to stir. I stay where I was, knowing that she could find me easily. Sure enough she comes to the porch, wearing a blue XXXL t-shirt that said "Bite Me" in glittery letters and looking dishevelled and sleepy. "Morning honey." I smile at her. Lilly yawns widely, showing her sharp pointed teeth. "Mornin." She grunts and shuffles back into the kitchen. I hear her putter about, pouring herself a glass of blood.I swing my legs back down so my bare feet touch the floor as LIlly comes back out.

"Wow this beach really is pretty in the moonlight." She says, sitting down next to me and cuddleing up to me. I drape an arm around her shoulders and sip my blood again before I answer. "It is. We'll definantly have to thank Sir Integra when we get back." I say, softly touching her hair with my finger tips. She sighs apreciatively at my touch and snuggles closer, resting her head on my breasts. "You know maybe we should check out the stores in town." I say, glanceing down at her."Pick up some souviniers for the others?" She looks up at me and smiles that smile of hers that I loved so much. "Sure that sounds like a great idea. Integra told me most of the stores in town stayes open till midnight so we can shop." She says, sitting up a little. I nod and lean over and kiss her cheek gently. "Sounds lile a plan."I say, smileing back at her. "When do you want to go?" She looks up at the moon and smiles. "Lets get dressed and go now." She says, standing up. She chugs back her blood and offers her hand to me. I take it and let her haul me to my feet. Letting her lead the way I follow her inside and to the kitchen. I gulp back my blood too and set the glass in the sink. Lilly leads the way upstairs and into the bedroom. I go to my suitecase and pull out a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top. I get dressed quickly while makeing small talk with Lilly who was pulling on jeans and a normal red t-shirt.

After we're done getting dressed I lead the way downstairs and to the front foyer, pulling on my favourite black stilleto boots, as Lilly puts on a pair of white sneakers. She grabs a pair of car keys from a little table in the foyer and we head outside. I let her lock the door as I gaze over to the car that we were going to use. It was a simple black 4 door sedan. Nothing too fancy. "Very normal looking." I comment, glanceing at Lilly who heads down to the car to unlock the doors. "Well Integra DID want us to stay inconspicuous." She says with a grin. I go over to the car and get in the passenger side as she gets into the drivers side and starts the car. I close the door and put on my seat belt. I know, vampires are practically unstopable and a car crash woulden't do much but it saved an unnecessary risk of a police officer pulling us over. I was glad I didn't have to say anything to Lilly who did the same without comment and started the car. I look out the window as she pulled out of the long driveway and started driveing down the street. I turn to the radio and flick through some channels untill I find one with some pop music blareing. I share a smile with Lilly who glances over at me. We both start singing along to the music, both of us off-key and sounding bad.

It was about 20 minuites untill we reached the city. A normal size town of a polulation of 200,000. We drive to the area where thy had chic shops that were open late and pull over into a free spot at the side of the road. I get out and close the door as I look were a few people out. It was after all only an hour after sunset. I glance over at Lilly who finished locking the car up and walks over to me. I take her hand and we go into the first shop. It was one of those shops that sold beads, glass jewelery and crystals. I wander over to a display of some pretty dark crystals as my mate wandered around the store. I notice one that was a black onyx in the shape of a bat and it made me smile. It reminded me of Master. I carefully pick it up and examine it more closely. It was made from one block of onyx and was carefully crafted to look like a real bat. I hold it up to the light and watch it glitter. It would be a great present for Master's and his mate, Sam's son, Vincent. I smile and look around for Lilly who was looking at a pretty brooch of an angel. Holding the bat pendant I go over to Lilly. "It reminds me of Sam." She says, glanceing up at me and grins when she sees mine. "Oh thats so cute!" She says. "I know right? I'm gonna buy it for Vincent." I say and head to the register with Lilly. We both pay for the gifts and we walk out of the store, chatting about where next to go.

We head to the other shops on the street, buying different things for our family. I buy a new hat for Master while Lilly buys a really pretty gold cross for Sir Integra. It was about an hour later when we headed back to the car, loaded with gifts for our friends and new clothes for ourselves. I really was haveing alot of fun. As we unloaded our things into the trunk Lilly looks at me. "Why don't we go clubbing?" She says, her eyes sparkleing. I blink in surperise but shrug. "Sure why not?" I say and get into the car again. It was about 10 minuites later untill we find a hip little dance club with a sign that said it was a exclusive gay club. I step out of the car and wait for Lilly to lock the door. I was glad I allways carried my I.D. with me as did my mate as we headed to the door. The bouncer lets us in after checking our I.D.s and I was bombarded by loud pop music and flashing pretty lights. I look at Lilly who smiles at me and leads the way over to the both order Bloody Marys and head to an empty bar was on the left side with a lounge area on a slight rise on the right of it, where were were there was tables for people to sit at with black bar od us was the dance floor with a steel catwalk and stage where people were danceing. The floors were a beige ceramic.I sip my drink and check out the scene infront of us. Humans were danceing with their bodies grinding against their partners, to the beat of the songs. All in all. It was a cute bar.

After we finish our drinks Lilly suggests we dance. I nod and let her lead me to the dance floor and onto the catwalk. At first I was nervous at being so high but with Lilly's encouragements I took the chance and got up. She takes my hand and starts danceing with me, both of us falling quickly into the rythem of the song. Our eyes never leaveing each others faces. I swing my hips in a circular motion and spins around so my back was to her. I feel her place her hands on my hips, drawning me closer. I feel her crotch grind against my ass and I shiver happily as I danced with her, leaning my head back against her shoulder, letting her run her hands up and down my sides as we danced. It was very erotic and sexy. My eyelids flutters when I feel her lips on my neck and I barely supress a soft moan as I feel her kiss my neck. "Not here." I whisper to her, knowing she would hear over the music. "Why not?" She asks against my ear softly. "Noone is paying attention." I sense her smirking and I swat her hand playfully as she tries to feel me up. "Later." I growl, a little more firmly. I hear her sigh along with a soft ok. We dance for a few hours, getting drinks too. Vampires coulden't get drunk but we still took it easy. It was about 1 AM when we finally left the bar, both of us wanting to get home so we could jump each others bones.

Once back at the house we unload our things inside. Lilly suggests we go for a swim in the ocean. I blink and nod. "Ok lets get our bathing suits on.." I say, heading to the stairs. I feel her grab my hand and I turn to look at her questioningly. "I meant skinny dipping." She says with a smirk. I blush a bright pink at that but agree. I follow her out through the back door and down to the beach. She was already stripping as I followed her. I watched her cute behind jiggle as she ran down to the sand and glances back at me. "Are you comeing?" She calls. I sigh and shake my head." Just a minuite!" I call and strip out of my clothes and walk down to the sand a little more slowly. Despite it being night the white sand was still warm under my toes. I take Lillys hand and we both step into the water at the same time. The water was a perfect warm. Almost a bathtub warm. I watch Lilly dive under the water and I do the same. Since we were vampires we didn't need air and we both swim into deeper water, watching the aquatic wild life around us. The ocean was alive around us, we spot sea turtles, sea anemones, brightly colored fish, and other creatures.

After swimming under water for a while we both surface. I grin and splash her playfully. Quickly it turned into a splashing war, both of is squealing and laughing loudly. I was the one that ended up surrendering. We both climb out of the water, giggleing and dripping wet. I fall to the sand and grin at her as she straddles my waist. "That was fun." I say, reaching up and touching her cheek gently. "It sure was but I know something even more fun." She whispers, leaning down and captureing my mouth with hers. We make out for a few minuites, gropeing each others supple breasts. She breaks the kiss first and smiles. "Time for a 69." She says softly and turns around so her dripping vagina was hanging over my face. I gasp in surperise when I feel her tongue tip flicker over my clit. I moan and place my hands on either side of her hips and bring her sweet cunt to my mouth. I slip my tongue past her lips and lick her clit too. God she tasted good. I hear her muffled moan of pleasure as I ate her out.

"Oh gods...Yes right there Seras!" My mate moans, bucking her ips against my face. I moan with her as she thrusted 2 fingers into me and useing her other hand to play and pinch my clit. Panting I lick hers more frantically. My hips humping her fingers as I did. It felt so good.. It was the most amazeing feeling in the world. My fingers play with her butthole as I continued to eat her out, thrusting my tongue past her lips and into her delicious love hole. I could feel her shakeing above me and knew she was close as was I. But I held out, wanting my special girl to come first. Her fingers frantically fucked me as she suddenly clenched down on my tongue, I feel her juices spray over my face and I come as well. My inner walls clenching on her fingers as I did. We scream each others names to the night sky, I was sure everyone in a 10 mile radius heard us. When we caught our breathes enough she slid off me, licking her fingers. "Yum. You taste like candy." She comments crawling up beside me. I chuckle and lick my lips, cleaning her juices off my face. "You taste better." I say back and kissed her. letting her taste herself on my lips, I taste myself on hers as well. I smile and cuddle up to her, wondering what the rest of the week will be like.

_There chapter 2 is done! Finally! Please review and I might add more!_


End file.
